Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{15}{19}-1\dfrac{4}{19} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{15}{19}} - {1} - {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} - {1} + {\dfrac{15}{19}} - {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{15}{19}} - {\dfrac{4}{19}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{11}{19}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{11}{19}$